


Greensleeves

by RobinDesBois



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDesBois/pseuds/RobinDesBois
Summary: Part of my "If Music Be" series of P and P (and related media) stories. Based of the song Greensleeves by an anonymous poet. Darcy finds himself alone at Netherfield and needs to occupy his time. One shot.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Greensleeves

Fitzwilliam had consciously and effectively kept his time occupied while the Bennet sisters were in residence at Netherfield. Not wanting to see a certain pair of fine, dark green eyes, he had spent more time than was typically his wont on his horse. Unable to avoid her in the evenings, he had occupied himself writing letters to his sister, which required him to focus intently to avoid writing a treatise on Miss Elizabeth Bennet’s fine qualities.  
It was, therefore, rather unusual that he found himself at his leisure and quite alone in the morning parlor. Mr. Bingley had begged off the ride they’d planned to take that morning, claiming a headache. Neither of Bingley’s sisters was inclined to be up before noon. He assumed Miss Elizabeth’s absence was related to caring for her sister.  
Unable to focus on the novel he was attempting to read, Darcy sat down at the pianoforte for the first time in months, and, thinking of how Miss Elizabeth’s emerald dress had brought out the loveliness and lively intelligence in her eyes, he began to play from memory.  
After a few moments, he began to sing along.  
Alas, my love, you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously,  
And I have loved you for so long,  
Delighting in your company.  
Darcy prided himself on his intelligence, but his assessment of the household that morning had been incorrect. Miss Bennet was sleeping deeply, leaving her sister at liberty to wander the house, and she drifted toward the library--a destination that took her directly past the morning parlor.  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
Greensleeves was my heart of joy,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.  
Elizabeth was not surprised to learn that Mr. Darcy was musically proficient, but to learn that his voice was rich and melodic did come as a shock from someone who so consistently remained quiet in company. She felt objectively that she was observing something rather private, but couldn’t find it in her to depart yet--his skill was too great, and she felt it was unlikely she would have another chance to appreciate the one good quality she would allow that he possessed.  
I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever thou would’st crave,  
And I have waged both life and land,  
Your love and goodwill for to have.  
Darcy smiled softly at the idea of Elizabeth’s love and goodwill. But it was not possible--Elizabeth could bring him nothing. Nothing but joy, laughter, and intelligent conversation. A still, small voice in the back of his head posited that perhaps it would be worth waging both life and land just to hear her laugh, but he shook his head and kept playing.  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
Greensleeves was my heart of joy,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.  
Elizabeth leaned against the wall outside the parlor and closed her eyes. This was one of her favorite songs--she knew that it was rumored to have been written by Henry VIII to persuade Anne Boleyn to become his mistress, but to her, it had never sounded like anything but the purest sort of love.  
Thy petticoat of slender white,  
With gold embroidered generously,  
They petticoat of silk and white,  
And these I bought gladly.  
A shadow of a smile appeared on Darcy’s face at the image of Miss Elizabeth walking towards him in a wedding dress--the finest white silk, with combs of gold in her hair, ordered from Paris at his insistence. His smile grew when he realized that should would look just as lovely in the walking gown with six inches of mud on the hem she had appeared in when she walked three miles to tend to her sister.  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
Greensleeves was my heart of joy,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.  
Elizabeth slipped off to the library as the final notes of the song hang in the air. As soon as the silence broke through his reverie, Darcy whispered a single word.  
“Elizabeth.”


End file.
